


Change For The Better

by TimeSorceror



Series: Nesting [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Fenris (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Belly Rubs, Cuddles, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Anders (Dragon Age), Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Graphic Descriptions of Birth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/pseuds/TimeSorceror
Summary: In which a pregnant Omega!Anders enjoys a heated moment with his mate... just weeks before their lives are irrevocably changed forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurpas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurpas/gifts), [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/gifts).



> For my friends in the DA Weird Shit Discord, here’s Part 3 of my Nesting series.
> 
> It’s been awhile for me to figure out whether or not I wanted to write just pure pregnant smut or pregnant smut and the birth, and well… now I have. You’ll just have to read and see. Unless you've read the tags, then... well. You should know already, shouldn't you? :P
> 
> Anyway, if you’re here and looking for a Fenders fix, I got’chu. ;D

This time, it was the gentle press of a tiny hand against his insides that woke Anders. He blinked blearily, yawning and stretching like a cat. He licked his lips and smacked his tongue a little while he let his thoughts drift in and out, sighing happily as he burrowed into the nest of blankets. 

It was getting close to the end of Drakonis, now, and Anders had figured last week that he probably didn’t have too much time left until the babies were born.

Tomorrow would mark the beginning of his 34th week of pregnancy, though he’d heard of the rare occasions when people with triplets would make it a few weeks past that. He both loved and hated this last stretch, as he was often hungry or horny or restless for one reason or another.

He groaned softly in mild annoyance. It was too early to be thinking about such things. Really, he’d rather be in his clinic, but about a week ago he’d gone down to start his usual routine and halfway through the day was struck with the overwhelming desire to go home and start rolling in his nest again. He wasn’t quite to the point where he couldn’t go out with Fenris for cards, but he usually got pretty antsy after a few hours away from home and he’d almost always head straight for the nest if he didn’t start rutting at Fenris after the doors closed. He shivered, a gentle spark of arousal stirring at the memory of a few nights ago when they’d come home and Anders’s back was against Fenris…

“…mmm. Already?” Fenris’ rumbling voice chuckled from behind him.

Anders sighed, but turned his head back a little and wiggled beneath the sheets until Fenris was properly pressed against him.

“Sorry I woke you,” he purred. “I was just thinking about the other night when we came back from cards and… well. I’d take care of it myself usually, but you’re right here, you know?” He hadn’t meant it to come out so… low and sinful, but he could scent the spike in his alpha’s arousal as he wiggled.

“Well,” Fenris murmured as Anders felt a hand pulling back his hair and lips pressing soft kisses along the base of his neck, trailing up and along to the base of his ear, “I think I’d be a rather poor alpha if I didn’t keep my omega full and sated, yes?” Anders hummed in delight as Fenris’ free hand came to rest on his arm and trailed along his body. It stopped to rub circles into his belly, now quite large with Fenris’ _litter_. Andraste preserve him, even just thinking that word made him that much more aware of how huge he’d gotten, but it also fueled his arousal even more at the thought of being so full already but having his alpha fill him even further as his knot locked them together…

Fenris, ever attentive and doting, seemed to notice the spike in his arousal. He pressed just a little harder against the smooth, stretched skin, growling with pleasure when the pads of his fingers dug into the dips of the few stretch marks and a few wandering hands began pressing back.

“I wish you knew how it feels to have you in my arms like this, Anders,” Fenris whispered. “How lucky I feel. How excited. I want to meet our children so much, and I can tell it will be soon and yet… yet I love seeing you like this. So round and full with our kits.” Anders hummed in appreciation. Fenris had asked him once, a few months back, what he could call their babies during sex. Usually, tradition was that they were called pups, but Anders’ fondness for cats had been too strong. 

Fenris didn’t mind either way. As long as Anders was happy.

“I almost never want you to be anything other than like this… and the thought is… thrilling. Arousing.”

Anders chuffed. “Not so much on this end, though I appreciate the praise.”

Fenris answered with another chuckle. “I thought as much. You’re as anxious as I am, though for entirely different reasons, I suspect.”

Anders ground back against his mate’s cock as Fenris’ hand moved in one last, languid circular stroke around his girth before trailing lower to grip his arousal. Anders’ breath left him in a rush as he felt himself become fully erect in moments. He hadn’t been able to see his cock for several months now, so he’d gotten pretty good at doing most things that involved it by feel, and he definitely knew this feeling pretty well, considering how horny pregnancy seemed to make him this last month or so.

While that hand was busy gently stroking Anders as he keened softly with every stroke, Fenris’ other arm began to snake in between his chest and arm and wrapped around from beneath to play at his nipples.

“Ah! Maker save me, Fen!” Anders all but shouted. He’d started lactating a couple weeks ago, and so he was _very_ sensitive there. Still, Fenris was careful, always intently listening for when the keens became whimpers and he’d stop for a while, leaving his fingers to trail around the edges of the areola of one before moving onto another, while the hand that had been gently stroking him below moved to fondle his balls a little before moving on to trail to his entrance. 

Anders could almost chuckle at his alpha’s cleverness, getting him so wound up neither of them needed to move to fetch any slick, nor did Anders even have to cast that clever spell of his. No, by now Anders had produced plenty of slick of his own and Fenris just carefully scooped some up and continued stroking Anders with more fluid movements.

“Fen,” he whined, “I, I, I need–”

“I know,” Fenris hummed comfortingly, as one might a small child. “Be patient with me for a little while longer?” More kisses were pressed to the nape of Anders’ neck, and he nodded as he tried to focus on his breathing. 

And then his mate did something he hadn’t expected.

Fenris’ arms released Anders and he began sliding down further under the covers, twisting slightly until he was certain Fenris’ legs were hanging lazily out from under the covers and off of the pallet the nest’s mattress rested on, his chest likely flat with the sheets underneath. A hand grasped his left calf, kneading it as appreciatively, as lovingly, as reverently as he did every other part of Anders, and then it snaked up his thigh and butt (where Fenris gave the one cheek a generous _squeeze_ ) and came to settle just below his hip at crease where thigh met waist, gripping gently.

Then Anders yipped as a slightly cold nose trailed the cleft of his ass… and a tongue began to lick at his slick entrance.

Oh. _Ohhhh_.

Anders wanted to writhe with the pleasure that began as a tingling at the base of his spine and radiated all the way up to his head and down to his toes, but he didn’t want to hinder his alpha’s work by wriggling too much. This meant he had to settle for curling his toes over and over, one hand playing gently with a nipple while the other rubbed circles into his belly where he could feel their kits kicking, each kick actually enhancing the arousal every time he thought about the act and the person that had put them there.

Eventually, when it seemed Fenris was done enjoying his morning snack, a few fingers joined his questing tongue to make sure that Anders was properly prepared for him, and Anders practically purred with pleasure and anticipation.

Finally Fenris wormed his way back up under the blankets to press up against Anders once more, the head of his cock resting tantalizingly right up against his entrance. Anders whined again and Fenris gently shushed him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to calm him.

“Hush, Anders. You’ve been so good for me. So very good. And now I’m going to reward you, make you feel that fullness you so desire. Would you like that?”

“Yes!” Anders cried out breathlessly. “Yes, please!”

Fenris merely chuckled in response, reaching down with one hand to pull Anders' left leg up and over his hip, sliding home as he did so. Anders keened again, and Fenris pressed more gentle kisses against his neck as he pressed forward slowly but consistently. Finally he was fully sheathed except for his knot, which certainly did not go missed by Anders.

“I can take your knot, Fenris. It’s fine. Please, give it to me.”

Anders couldn’t see Fenris’ frown, but he could feel it as Fenris’ face pressed against his neck. “What if you–”

“If I go into labor, it’s not the end of the world. The babies might need some extra care for a little while, but their lungs are fully developed at this point and we’ve got a lot of friends who will help care for them. It’s okay, Fen. Please, let me take your knot?”

Fenris gently rocked against Anders for a little while before sighing softly.

“Of course, Anders. I sometimes… get so worried and I don’t know why.” 

Anders chuckled. “Part of the nesting compulsions, I think. I read somewhere once that alphas get them too, towards the end of a pregnancy. Yours are just different than mine. Now, that knot please. Render me senseless. I believe I’m far too loquacious than one should be during sex.”

Fenris huffed, but there was a rumbling chuckle behind it.

“You’re always like this when we have sex, Anders. Even now, you never shut up. But I like it, it lets me know when I’m doing something right.” Fenris rolled his hips once, twice, wringing out a low moan from Anders. “Like that. Still… the rendering you senseless? I think I can manage that.”

Fenris began thrusting in earnest then, changing the angle of his thrusts once he’d found a good rhythm and striking Anders’ sweet spot with practiced precision. Anders gibbered nonsensically, becoming completely insensible when Fenris’ knot slipped through during one thrust, flaring out and locking them in place.

Yes. Yes, this was what he wanted. What he needed. The full feeling of his kits in his belly and the weight of Fenris’ knot tying them together. It was almost enough to send him over the edge, but not quite. He whined, and again, Fenris stroked his hair and ground against him with more fervor. He seemed determined to see Anders stated before he finished, and Anders had just enough range of movement that he could wrap the foot of his other leg around Fenris’ and grind right back against his thrusts as Fenris let go and started pumping his cock again in time with the thrusts.

And then Fenris dipped his head, tongue trailing over the mating mark on the side of Anders’ neck, biting gently and giving it a deep, thorough _suck_.

Anders howled, the combination of the bite and the stroking and the thrusting finally pushing him over the edge with a whine as he felt himself clamp down on Fenris, who groaned and followed him into orgasm shortly after. 

Fenris wiped his hand on the sheets and wrapped his arms around Anders, one hand snaking back underneath to bury itself in Anders’ sparse chest hair while the other reached down to press against his belly again, thumb rubbing small circles into the skin.

They lay underneath the covers like that for a while, Anders listening to Fenris’ deep, rumbling purring and relishing in the feeling of fullness until Fenris’ knot deflated and he pulled out gently. Anders sighed as he rolled over and wiggled until he could prop himself up, Fenris also pulling himself into a cross legged position, facing Anders.

“These sheets will have to be cleaned,” Anders lamented, and Fenris grinned at him. “But then they’ll have to be infused with our scents again and you know that’s only going to lead to more sex.”

Anders rolled his eyes.

“There are less messy ways to have sex, Fen.”

Fenris simply laughed. “I know. But you know that we’ll probably just end up doing it like that again unless you have the energy to ride me.” Anders huffed.

“They still need to be cleaned.”

“They’ll be cleaned, I promise. Here, let me take it so I can give it to Marina while I get you breakfast.”

“Mmm, breakfast..” Anders hummed appreciatively. “You really know how to make it up to me, darling.” Fenris crawled over to him to kiss his cheek, then sliding down to press a kiss to his belly, rubbing it affectionately once more and getting out of bed to find some pants before sauntering off with the soiled sheet in his arms.

* * *

 

Despite Fenris’ fears, Anders’ thirty-fourth week of pregnancy passed without much incident. 

And the thirty-fifth. 

It wasn’t until the end of the thirty-sixth week that Anders was jolted awake. He frowned, feeling warm and achy and disoriented because while the room was quite dark, he could tell it was still early morning. Another spring storm was moving in, most likely, but that didn’t explain the tenseness in his muscles…

**_Anders. The babies are distressed. I… can’t calm them. Anders?_ **

Anders gasped, first because he wasn’t expecting Justice’s voice, and second because the echoes of a familiar sharp pain were rippling through his belly. 

“Contractions…” he mumbled, and beside him, Fenris stirred awake. He was sitting upright almost instantly, likely scenting the change in the air. Anders could only just barely make out the concern on his face through the dark.

“Anders? What’s wrong?”

“Contractions,” he repeated. “I haven’t felt another one yet, but Justice tells me the babies are distressed and he can’t calm them. I would go fetch Sebastian, and then either Marina or Elden, whoever’s up right now. Have them bring something to entertain themselves with… labor can last for quite a while.”

Fenris’ frown deepened, and he pawed nervously at the bedding like a cat.

“But I don’t want to leave you alone…”

Anders reached out and cupped Fenris’ face with one hand. “I know. But it’s not like I’ll need to start pushing the moment you step outside. Hey, why don’t you just fetch Sebastian and then have him bring either Marina or Elden back while you come back here. Is that a good compromise?”

Fenris spent a moment deliberating while Anders rubbed circles into his belly.

“I… yes. That is acceptable. I’ll go immediately.”

He still dithered a bit, fussing over Anders before hurrying to get dressed and flew out of the room. Anders braced for the flood of emotion he knew came from being alone in a mostly dark room, but then he remembered Justice and the babies and that, should he be going into labor now, the best thing to do would be to relax and stay calm.

“That means you too, Justice,” Anders breathed after a while, twitching as he felt a sharp tightening across his middle. Yes, he decided, considering that he’d made it nearly two weeks longer than he should’ve made it with triplets, he was probably and most certainly in labor.

**_This is natural, then? Is there nothing… nothing I can do?_ **

Anders almost wanted to laugh at how despondent Justice sounded, but then he really started to think about it.

“It’s natural, yes. But maybe you could help dull the pain later? Even though I’m pretty level headed about other people’s pain, I’ve always been such a baby about my own and I…” Anders sighed through a soft chuff of laughter. “I am a little scared. First births can last for a long time, sometimes.”

A soft swell of reassurance flowed through Anders, and he immediately relaxed just a little with a soft sigh.

**_Have no fear, Anders. I shall inform you if something isn’t right._ **

Anders relaxed further, knowing that Justice would keep him safe for the time being. Still, he felt that even though smalls were probably a bad idea for when their assistance arrived, he should probably be wearing _something_. You know, to give the semblance of decency. He groaned, moving slowly but purposefully as he got up from the nest to shuffle over to where he’d hung his coat. Fenris had done a relatively good job estimating how much it would need to be let out, so he was able to put his arms through the sleeves and button up the chest.

Yes, wearing the coat made him feel much better.

It also made his belly that much more obvious, but, well. That would take care of itself eventually now, wouldn’t it? 

Anders also braced against the windows and felt around with his feet for the sandals he knew were around somewhere. He frowned when his feet found something soft and fluffy… no, those were his house slippers. While they were quite comfortable and had served him well the past few weeks, he didn’t want to be standing and have his water break all over them.

He really liked the slippers. 

Eventually he found the sandals and slipped them on so that he could shuffle about in relative comfort. Aside from the contraction pains, that is, but they were pretty far apart for now, as far as contractions went. 

Fenris arrived back to find him folding the sheets and blankets from the nest and arranging in the cribs that Donnic had helped Fenris build about a month prior. He seemed rather jumpy and out of sorts, and immediately began to attempt to fuss over Anders.

He stopped dead in his tracks when Anders gave him a _look_.

“Love, I know you want to fuss. But I’m restless and standing helps with the gravity and such. I assume Sebastian went to fetch one of my assistants?”

Fenris shuffled uneasily, seemingly torn between fussing and complying with his omega’s wishes. “… yes, they… um. They should be arriving soon. Sebastian had to gather a few things after I told him you said it would be awhile.”

“He probably knew that already,” Anders said, wincing through another, slightly sharper tightening. “He’s been helping me in the clinic since mid-winter. I never figured out why, but…” Anders shrugged. “I trust him, oddly enough. He genuinely cares about people, even if he can’t seem to see past the nonsense that the Grand Cleric feeds him.”

Anders watched Fenris stand there shuffling for a moment more before sighing and motioning for Fenris to come closer. 

“Come here. I’m distracting myself by putting these into the cribs. The scents we’ve been infusing them with are supposed to help the babies sleep and a bunch of other things I can’t remember right now because I’m trying to ignore the contraction pains and, argh…” 

Fenris moved closer and grasped one of Anders’ hands as he winced at some residual pains.

“Ah, thank you. Sorry, I– heh. I don’t handle my own pain very well.”

Fenris sighed and simply leaned over to nuzzle at Anders’ neck.

“You seem to be doing pretty well. Do you need anything else besides my help right now?”

Anders shook his head. 

“No, I think I’m good for now. I’ll try not to talk your head off if you fold a blanket wrong.”

“You can fold a blanket wrong?”

“Yes and no? With my state of mind though, I’d err on the side of caution.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Time passed, and the skies outside darkened even further while thunder began to rumble. Fenris lit a few oil lamps in the room before ducking out to light a few in the mansion, coming back with Sebastian and the omega boy Elden, trailing behind him. 

“So it’s finally happening then?” Sebastian asked as he set down a satchel of his things on a table near the door. He seemed to have come straight from early morning services, still wearing his Chantry robes as he was.

Anders nodded.

“Yes. Contractions are consistent now, but fairly far apart still. And, apologies for my state of undress, but I figured putting on pants wouldn’t be much use for later.” Sebastian’s lips quirked upwards in a small smile. 

“I figured as much. Don’ get yer… er…” Sebastian paused, face flushing. He cleared his throat and composed himself. “Well. I’m not bothered by it, at least. Anything I can do for now?” Anders chuckled.

“Caught that one, did you?” He jerked his head in the direction of the master bedroom. “The door to our bathing room is that way. Varric had some nifty dwarven plumbing installed with new runes, if you’d be so kind as to fill a pitcher with some cold water? And bring a couple of glasses too. The regular ones should be in the armoire next to the full-length mirror.” 

“I’m on it,” he said briskly, and turned around to do as he’d been asked.

Meanwhile, poor Elden was standing there, still holding his things and looking a little uncomfortable.

“Are you alright, Elden?” Anders asked once he’d noticed the boy’s discomfort. “If you’re bothered by my nudity, I can probably find some robes that still fit. I think.” He frowned, trying to remember where his last clean pair was. But Elden shook his head.

“No, no, that’s… no. I think I’ve helped ye deliver enough babies in the clinic since staying on. It’s just, you know… you.”

Ah, so that was it.

Anders just smiled and reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“I’ll be fine, sweetheart. Especially since I’ve got you and Sebastian here helping me out. It won’t be easy, multiples births never are, but nothing worth doing is ever easy.” 

Fenris huffed. “I’m pretty sure it was,” he said idly as he folded another sheet and carefully placed it in one of the cribs. Anders just sighed.

“Fenris! You really went with the innuendo?”

Fenris turned around, his expression seemingly quite happy with himself until he realized what he’d just said and his eyes widened as some of the color drained from his face. Beside Anders, Elden grimaced.

“Uh… yeah. I don’t… that’s not a image I needed in my head right now.”

Anders chuckled. “I imagine it’s a little like thinking about what your parents had to do to make you.” Elden grimaced again, but cracked a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, a bit.” Anders just sighed again and shook his head and began digging into one of the coat pockets for some rubbing oil for aching muscles he was sure he’d stashed in one of them.

“Anyway, don’t worry so much, Elden,” he said softly as he poured a little oil onto one palm and began rubbing it against his belly. “Okay?” 

Elden nodded and slowly set his bag of things next to Sebastian’s.

Anders, satisfied that he’d settled Elden’s piece of mind, pulled the boy into helping them fold the sheets and blankets and arranging them in the cribs. Sebastian came back with a few glasses and that pitcher of cool water sometime later, and he even produced a deck of Wicked Grace cards from his satchel, along with a few brightly painted chips that would serve as money.

“After all, some of us don’t have much clothing to bet,” said Sebastian, winking at Anders, who scowled, but couldn’t help but chuckle at the rouge’s rarely seen sense of humor. “And others are too young,” he added, giving a side glance at Elden.

Sebastian nodded, and after the blankets and sheets had been folded and arranged to Anders’ satisfaction, Fenris and Sebastian explained the game’s rules to the boy. Time passed slowly in this manner, at least it seemed to, for Anders, but every time he asked, Justice would assure him that everything seemed fine, despite the contractions slowly growing in frequency and intensity.

After one contraction Anders had spent walking in circles, cursing in a guttural language neither of the other three could recognize, he laid down on the mattress for a moment to check his dilation. He was sweating a little as he sat back down and poured more water into his glass, which he downed quickly.

“Everythin’ all right?” Sebastian asked gingerly. Anders set down his glass, and took moment to rest his head in his hands before leaning back and nodding.

“Yes, it’s… yes. I’m not quite yet at three fingers width of dilation, but, yes. I knew this would be a while, but it seems so much longer when you’re doing the actual delivering bit of the labor instead of assisting with the delivery. My water hasn’t broken yet either, which isn’t terribly concerning yet, but it’s something to keep an eye on.” 

“Oh, I brought some of your tools for that if you need them,” Elden piped, looking up from his cards. From his expression it looked like he had a good hand, though he hadn’t quite grasped how to hide that fact from them yet.

Anders nodded gratefully. “Thank you Elden. How thoughtful of you.”

The young man beamed a little at Anders’ praise, and the game continued as before. Eventually the skies had stopped simply rumbling and had now darkened further, letting loose a proper torrent. Anders took a break to waddle down to the chamberpot with plumbing and was about to sit back down when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ve got it,” said Fenris as he moved for the door. 

Behind it, stood Marian Hawke, who was holding a slightly damp letter in her hands and was looking very concerned.

“Sorry to bother you both, but I’ve just come back from an errand, and I need you… um. Oh.” She sniffed, and she seemed to brighten a little. “Finally in labor, are you?” She leaned into the room, catching sight of Sebastian and Elden. “Oh, hello! Hi Elden. Sebastian. It’s rather… _curious_ to see you here.”

Anders sighed as he rubbed his belly with a little more of the oil. 

“Yes, finally. And Sebastian is here to assist with… later. Some things I can’t do on my own, and Fenris and I felt we would be more comfortable having people we knew keeping company.” He chuckled. “Just not… everyone. You know. Especially some people in particular?”

Marian chuckled in return. 

“Yes, yes. Just as well, I’ll probably be needing them now anyway. Orsino’s written that he needs me in the Gallows for something and I just… I have this feeling, you know? Well. I’ll, uh… let you be. I hope everything goes alright.”

And then, just before she turned around, Anders’ water broke.

Then he grunted, sighed again, and said to no one in particular, “And that’s why I wore the sandals first.”

* * *

 

Marian had fretted for a while before leaving, but she left not long afterwards while Elden was helping Sebastian mop up. At the same time, Fenris helped Anders clean up and then brought him his slippers after removing the sandals and setting them aside to be cleaned later.

Anders checked himself a little while later, sat back down, mumbling about being “still only four fingers width of dilation” as he tried to return to their game. Then Sebastian sat down again and cleared his throat to get Anders’ attention.

Anders looked up. “Yes?”

“We should probably go over how and where you want to set up, yes? Now that yer water’s broken?” 

Anders nodded tiredly. “Yeah, sure, um… I believe we discussed using a bath, because the mansion has one of those that goes into the floor… how they got it to work on the second floor is beyond my comprehension, but it works and I’d rather do this standing or in water than lying down. It’s harder that way, without gravity to help. And most of the things we need are already in there, but once I’m six or seven fingers width dilated, then we should draw the bath. Something warm, but not hot. Should be around body temperature or slightly higher.”

Sebastian nodded. “Do ye need anythin’ else? Something to eat, maybe?”

Anders chuckled. “Actually, yes. Despite everything, I am a little peckish. Some fruit would be nice. Apple slices, perhaps?”

“I thought you might ask for those,” Sebastian said, reaching over and digging through his satchel, eventually producing a cutting board, a few apples, and a small knife. “Fenris mentioned once that ye craved ‘em and just about anythin’ made with ‘em, so I decided to bring some just in case.”

He cut two of the apples and placed the slices in a bowl in the center of the table. “I know we don’t always get along,” Anders sighed, happily chewing on a slice, “but sometimes you’re really quite Maker sent.”

Sebastian flushed and laughed, shaking his head.

“If ye say so,” he chuckled sheepishly.

A few more hours passed, and Anders’ progression was about as fast as he’d predicted it being. But Anders started noticing an uptick in the frequency and length of his contractions, and he checked his dilation again. 

“Sebastian,” he called out, taking deep breaths to settle himself while he tried to keep the initial wave of panic from his voice, “I’m nearly at six fingers! We need to run the bath soon. _Now_ , preferably. Not too much, though, because I’ll need to stand to deliver them.”

Sebastian didn’t bother saying anything, he simply ran out of the room.

Fenris was at his side immediately, touching his back gently as he sat up slowly.

“Do want me to walk with you to our room?” He asked in a low voice. Anders nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Fenris seemed to sense this and caught Elden’s gaze, jerking his head in Sebastian’s direction. Elden, being as observant as he was, quickly scampered off after Sebastian. Fenris helped Anders up and supported him on the walk back to their room.

“Thank you,” Anders said quietly after Fenris had set him down on the bed. 

Fenris just nuzzled his nose against Anders’ and purred a little, which helped calm Anders some. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get your water, alright?”

Anders nodded and grabbed one of the nearby pillows, hugging it tightly.

As Fenris was returning with the water, Sebastian came out of the bathing room. “Bath’s ready,” he announced, and Fenris set down the water as Sebastian cleared his throat and approached Anders.

“How do you want to do this? D’you need one of us in there with ye or just ye until ye need back out?” Anders grimaced through a contraction as he considered his options. “Fenris,” he finally bit out through a few measured breaths. “I want Fenris with me. And the birthing chair is also set up, yes?”

“Yes, everything’s in order.” Sebastian offered him a small smile. “Hey. Ye look like yer doin’ pretty well from this side of tha fence. Just thought ye ought ta know that.” Anders sighed and shrugged out of his coat so it wouldn’t get wet.

“Thank you, Sebastian. But I’d recommend removing those robes, or at least the outer layer. If I remember correctly from some of my lighter circle punishments, those gold threaded bits are a bitch to iron properly after a warm washing.” Sebastian chuckled as both he and Fenris began to disrobe.

“Ya, they are just a bit. But _yer_ comfort is more important right now anyways.”

After disrobing (Fenris was down to just a pair of smalls while Sebastian had at least kept his trousers), the two of them helped support Anders into the bath while Elden refilled the pitcher with more cold water, and Fenris stayed with Anders once he was sat in the half filled tub, the water lapping just over the edge of his belly and he leaned back against Fenris with a deep sigh of relief.

“Ohhh that feels so good,” he murmured, laughing a little. Fenris chuckled and simply rubbed his back and purred. It was perhaps a little louder than necessary, but Elden only stopped his work arranging more supplies around the birthing chair once or twice, and it seemed to really help Anders as he breathed through the contractions.

For another hour or two, the world was reduced to just the two of them.

Anders clung to Fenris, whose markings were glowing softly as the cracks of Justice’s presence split like lightning across Anders’ skin. The contractions were coming faster and lasting longer now, causing Anders to whine as he buried his face in Fenris’ hair as Justice flooded his system to help suppress what he could of the pain. 

“Deep breaths,” Fenris hushed him. “You’ve been forgetting to breathe, love.”

Anders exhaled and inhaled slowly a few times, nodding in thanks at the reminder. That was when they heard the muffled explosions from outside. Anders frowned. 

“...that can’t be good. Explosions are never good.”

He was about to say something more when another contraction hit him full force before the last one was fully finished. Shortly afterwards, the small hourglass that had also been set next to the tub’s edge ran out, and he had Fenris help him check his dilation. 

“Eight, almost nine fingers,” Anders panted. “Won’t be long now before I can start pushing. I need to get into the chair.”

Fenris nodded and called Sebastian over. He looked worried.

“Alright, Sebastian?” Anders asked between breaths. 

Sebastian let out a shaky chuckle. “Aren’t I supposed ta be askin’ _ye_ that?” He sighed and shook his head, worrying at his lip while he helped Fenris set Anders in the chair, slipping his Chantry robes back on when Anders was settled. “It’s just... those explosions sounded like they came from the direction of the Chantry...” Fenris, who had briefly disappeared to discard his wet smalls and slip his leggings back on without them, returned to Anders side, frowning.

“He’s right, those sounded a little too close for comfort. But it’s not like we can move at this point, not with you so close to pushing.” 

Around them, Elden was flitting about the room, draining the tub and getting cleaning stations ready since they had three babies to prepare for.

Anders shouted suddenly and he grasped both of Sebastian’s arms for support, clutching at him through the pain. He kept whispering, “Sorry, sorry...” while Sebastian just offered a pained smile and Fenris rubbed his back from behind. And that was when the four of them heard the sounds of running footsteps and the clinking of light armor heading their way, followed by a familiar voice calling their names once more.

Marian was back again. She stumbled into the entrance of the bathing room, drenched and covered in blood. Anders, despite still being in the throes of pain, could sense that most of it wasn’t hers, and her only actual injuries were superficial and non-lethal.

“What is it Marian?” he groaned, biting back a curse. “I’m a little busy here!”

“There were explosions at the Chantry. The Grand Cleric is dead and Meredith’s called for the Rite of Annulment!” She ran a gloved hand through her wet hair. “I told her it was wrong, that I wasn’t going to stand to see her slaughter innocents. I need to head to the docks with as many who can spare the time...”

Anders swore, still clutching Sebastian, whose head snapped up to look at Marian. “Elthina? She’s dead? But I–I... I just saw her this morning!”

Another contraction began overlapping the last, and Anders’s grip on Sebastian’s arms tightened, causing the rouge to focus on him again as he screamed. 

“Marian!” Anders snapped, “I just want to finish delivering these babies in peace! I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to handle this without us! Oh... Maker!” He swore again, this time in that guttural language from before. 

“Damnit, I think I have to push...” His breathing had quickened when he felt the first one drop. Still clutching Sebastian, Anders risked a look at Marian, who nodded and bolted back out the door. He sighed, leaning back into a better position for pushing as he eyed Sebastian tiredly.

“You’re not... going to l–leave... are you?”

Anders hadn’t realized how much he’d been afraid of that, and it was a very long few seconds before Sebastian let out a trembling exhale and he shook his head. He looked about on the verge of tears, but he was still standing there and looked very much like following Marian was the furthest thing from his mind. “No. This news is... devastatin’, but... I meant what I said before. Yer comfort is more important. Ye said ye think yer ready ta push?”

Anders nodded. He could feel another contraction building.

“On the next wave, then,” Sebastian said, kneeling down. Elden hovered close by, holding a towel and looking remarkably well composed. 

The next contraction hit, and Anders began to push.

He grasped Fenris’ hand, and Fenris didn’t even flinch. He simply braced Anders during each push, offering words of encouragement that Anders had trouble picking out through the pain, but the intent made it across well enough. And between them, he rubbed Anders back and offered him cool water which helped clear his head, and helped him ready for the next push.

When Anders heard that first cry, he felt tears running down his face. He leaned back, breathing heavily. He knew from helping other multiples births, he only had about 20 minutes or so before the next baby dropped. 

“Sebastian,” he panted, “Can I–can I see them...?”

“Her,” Sebastian replied, flashing a tired smile as he washed his hands after cutting the cord and handing the babe off to Elden. “This one’s a little girl.”

Anders hummed as he idly massaged a small silver of healing magic to prevent the afterbirth from detaching before the other babies were born. Eventually Elden came over and held out the infant to Anders, who cooed over her with Fenris for a little while before Anders tensed up, saying he’d felt the second one drop and started pushing again moments later.

“This one’s a wee little lad,” Sebastian updated them, having to shout a little over his cries. He chuckled as Elden carried him off to get him cleaned. “Quite a set of lungs on that one.” 

“Indeed,” Fenris added, looking proud and excited though he looked almost as tired as Anders did. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against his mate’s hair. “You’re doing so well. Just one more...” Anders nodded, panting slightly.

 _ **Our mate is right,**_ Justice piped. _**We’re almost done. Do you need any help?**_

 _I wouldn’t mind being able to retreat for the afterbirth,_ Anders joked, not expecting Justice to reply. 

 _ **I can do that,**_ Justice agreed, startling Anders with his eagerness.

And before Anders could reply to this however, the third baby dropped and Anders had to focus on pushing again. 

“This one’s another lass,” Sebastian said afterward. Anders nodded again as Fenris wiped the plastered hair from his forehead off to the side. “Just the afterbirth left now,” Anders mumbled. “I’m uh... Justice wants to give me a moments’ rest to handle that for me if you don’t mind. So don’t... don’t freak out, alright?”

Sebastian froze for a moment with an almost comically terrified expression on his face, but then he swallowed once and nodded, preparing a small bucket to help ease the clean-up afterwards. 

Anders felt the familiar feeling of Justice surging forward and immediately relaxed into it. All sensations of aches, chills, and contraction pains dulled considerably as he allowed himself a moment’s peace in his own head. Idly, he wondered how Marian was doing, and if their friends and the mages were alright. He also kept tabs on Justice, making sure that the afterbirth process was proceeding as it should. But for the most part he used his moment’s respite to soak in the quiet, eager to greet his babies properly.

Maker. His babies. _Their_ babies. His. Justice’s. Fenris’.

If he’d been in control, he’d definitely be crying right now. Justice, noticing this and growing a little concerned, gave him a mental nudge.

_**Anders? Are you alright?** _

_Yes, Justice,_ Anders assured him. _I’m just being emotional. Hormones, you know. And I think I’m ready to take over again so Sebastian can relax._ He offered Justice a mental image of a wry smile, hoping he understood. A rumbling chuckle echoed through his mind, and Anders pushed forward with the knowledge that Justice had certainly understood and was even a little amused.

Once he was in control again, the aches and pains flooded him again, but they seemed to have been eased considerably from before. 

 ** _I borrowed your magic to help speed the recovery process just a little,_** Justice explained. _**Not too much, just enough to help things along.**_

Anders offered Justice a grateful wave of thanks in return.

“Alright there Sebastian?” he joked, chuckling as he watched Sebastian’s face regain most of its color after the blue cracks of Justice’s presence receded. The rouge nodded slightly. “Ah, yes. Your, ah... passenger was surprisingly good natured about it all.” He paused, glancing back at Elden, who was fussing over the babies. “Ah. I imagine you want to hold them?”

“Yes, please,” Anders breathed, turning back to Fenris. “Say, do you remember where we put those nursing robes and the special smallclothes?” Fenris thought for a moment and nodded, digging through the armoire and pulling out the first ones he found. “Here they are. Sebastian, could you hold for just a moment so I can help Anders into these?” 

They helped Anders into the robes and smalls and Fenris settled him in their bed with a glass and pitcher of water nearby. Shortly afterwards, Sebastian came back, holding the first girl and the boy, with Elden trailing after him, holding the youngest.

“The little ones need names,” Sebastian said idly, smiling at them as Anders immediately started nursing the two he’d been handed. Fenris took the other girl from Elden, who was staring up at him with wide green eyes.

Fenris’s face paled. 

“Um. Do we... have names, Anders?”

“Karl.”

Fenris started at Anders, who was absolutely lost in the sensations of holding his children in his arms. Anders glanced up and Fenris.

“For our son. I... hope you don’t mind.” 

Anders knew there were unshed tears gathering in his eyes, but Fenris simply nodded in understanding. “And the girls?”

“Leandra, for the oldest. She was always so kind to me. To both of us.”

“A good way to honor her,” Fenris agreed. Then he looked down at the one he held tight against his chest. “And this one?” Anders frowned, thinking for a moment. 

“I don’t.. hmm. You know, there is one name. It’s a bit... traditional, though. Merrill sometimes came by the clinic and would talk about potential names. I didn’t always pay attention because they’re often really long and elaborate and well. I did like one of her suggestions. What... what do you think of Ellas? Ella, for short. I believe Merrill said it meant... hope. Or something.”

Fenris took a moment to consider it, glancing down at the child.

“Ella,” he repeated. “Yes, Ella. I like it. Remind me to thank Merrill for the suggestion later.” Anders chuckled, handing Leandra to Fenris when she was finished nursing, and he took Ella so she could have her turn. “If I’m awake when she visits, sure. By the way, your son just refuses to let go.” He grinned tiredly at the babe. “Such a hungry little one, you are.”

“D’you want to sleep with them for a little while?” Sebastian asked, getting their attention for a moment. Anders nodded, glancing at Fenris. “As long as you make sure I don’t roll over wrong or something. You know.” Fenris nodded.

“I can do that.”

Anders met Sebastian’s gaze again. “Will you be staying a while? I know... I know you cared for the Grand Cleric a great deal.” 

Sebastian sighed and shrugged. 

“Not much I could do to help, I think. Even if I had access to my things, which I don’t know if I do, I’m needed here.” He offered Anders a weary smile. “Should probably move the babes’ cribs in here, I think. At least for a little while. You just rest alright? Elden and I will handle everything else.” 

So Anders let himself sink into the pillows, holding Karl and Ella against his chest, with Fenris holding Leandra and watching over him until, finally, he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

 

Anders woke up the next morning with sunlight shining through the curtains, the spring storm having brought a cool breeze that made the trees and the bushes in the planters sway a little, complimenting the clear blue sky, mesmerizing Anders as he blinked blearily, turning over to watch... and then gasped, sitting bolt upright.

For a moment, he panicked a bit, trying to find his babies –where were his babies– but his fear subsided when he saw Fenris off to his right, reaching down into one of the cribs that had at some point been moved to their room.

Fenris, having heard Anders sit up, turned around with Karl in his arms. Or at least Anders hoped that was Karl? Anders groaned, sliding slowly from the bed, waving away Fenris’ concern. “Warden, remember? We recover quickly. Still very sore, yeah, but I’m fine and I want to see them.” He leaned against Fenris, reaching up and tickling the babe on the nose. 

“This is Karl, yes? Forgive me if I don’t quite remember what they all look like.”

Fenris chuckled. “You about dropped off immediately after you named them. You worked so hard yesterday...” Fenris jerked his head at a platter of food on a nearby table. “Brought some breakfast since I knew you’d be ravenous.”

“Mmm. I am. But I have to hold them, Fen.” 

Fenris handed Karl to Anders. Now, no longer as tired and after a good long rest, Anders could see that Karl had his eyes but a very small smattering of dark black hair. 

“Huh. Curious.”

“What?” Fenris asked him. “What’s curious?”

“His hair. Must be yours, I think. Your eyebrows are black, aren’t they?”

Fenris frowned, touching his face, fingers rubbing against his eyebrows. “Yes? I mean, I’ve never really looked?”

Anders hummed softly, rubbing his nose gently against the soft tuft of hair.

“Well, either way. He’s absolutely adorable. Where’s Leandra and Ella?” Fenris pointed to the crib to the left of Karl’s and said, “That’s Leandra. She and Ella both have my eyes... but Ella’s got your hair, I think.” And all three of them had tiny little points to their ears. Nothing quite as pronounced as Fenris’ but it was obvious that they had some elven parentage.

He looked up from fawning over the girls. “Marian and the others have been downstairs since late last night, by the way...”

“Oh, right. What happened last night with Meredith and Orsino? Aside from a few explosions at the Chantry and... the Grand Cleric being killed? If I’m remembering everything correctly, that is.” Fenris sighed. “I was trying not to snap at everyone when they arrived back because I didn’t really want to leave you and the babies alone, so I just had Varric give me the abridged version. Basically, the Underground got wind of Meredith sending to Val Royeaux to ask for the Rite of Annulment. Just to ask for it, mind, but they panicked and did something stupid.”

“Ah. They tried to blow up the Chantry. Well, good on them for recognizing that that’s where the problem was... not so much with the blowing up bit.”

“Yes, well. Meredith didn’t care whether she’d been given the permission to enact the Rite or not, and that’s when Marian stepped in to the defend the mages. After she left us last night, she went to the Gallows to head Meredith off. Apparently she’d bought that red lyrium idol from Varric’s brother and turned it into a sword, which caused her to go insane and try to kill them all.”

“Well, I’m guessing that didn’t work then, if everyone’s still alive?”

Fenris nodded. “I was told it was a close thing, but Bethany apparently came back from the Wardens and helped keep them alive.”

“Ah, I see. Well, have they seen the babies yet? Aside from Sebastian?”

“No, I was waiting until you woke up to see everyone.”

“Well bring them up then! Just tell them to be quiet, if they can.” Fenris nodded, and Anders could tell from the release of tension in his shoulders that he was glad to feel like he could leave Anders and the babies for a few minutes. Anders smiled at him as he went to fetch their friends, and he gently rocked Karl in his arms, marveling at just... everything. He’d witnessed countless numbers of babies being brought into the world, but it was really a whole other feeling when you were one of the people who’d helped make them happen. He’d carried them for months, feeling them roll and kick and watched his belly grow as they did... and now here they were, right in front of him.

Karl, his son... was in his arms, with Leandra and Ella close by.

“You little darlings are going to be such handfuls, I just know it,” he whispered to them, as though the admission was the most precious secret he knew.

And then Fenris opened the door and brought their friends inside.

They all looked a little worse for wear, considering what had transpired last night while Anders had been busy giving birth, but they were all well behaved and tried to remain as quiet as possible while they all congratulated the new parents and marveled at the babies themselves.

“You make cute babies, Blondie. Broody.” That one was Varric.

“Absolutely adorable,” agreed Isabela. “Still not fond of having any of my own, but they are very cute.”

“You’re going to let me babysit, right? When you’re ready to go back to the clinic?” Merrill piped up. Anders sighed, knowing she wouldn’t let up until he gave in. “Of course, Merrill. Of course.” She smiled at him brightly.

“So when do we get to have one of our own?” Donnic asked Aveline sweetly.

“When the city stops needing to be saved,” she grumbled. “But then we’ll never have kids!” he teased her. Aveline just sighed and shook her head.

“I think that’s the point,” Marian added dryly.

“Well,” said a voice from the door, “I’m glad you managed it, at least, Anders.” 

Anders gasped, looking up. “Rashia!”

Bethany had filed into the room with Rashia Amell bringing up the rear. Sebastian wasn’t present, though he was either sleeping off yesterday’s exhaustion or back at the Chantry, helping to survey whatever damage had been done to the place. 

“The dwarf is right,” she confirmed, looking down at Leandra. “You make some delightfully cute babies.” Gently, she picked the girl up and cooed at her sweetly. “So,” she began, looking up to meet Anders’ eyes, “what are their names? I must know!”

“That’s one’s Leandra,” Fenris said, and both Marian and Bethany gasped a little. “Oh, Fenris,” Bethany sighed, “how very sweet of you both.” Anders nodded. “I was, uh... a little out of it when we did the naming, but I think I thought as much?” He chuckled, and the rest of them echoed in kind. “But this little guy... is... is Karl.” He reached up to rub at Karl’s cheeks. “Karl was... well. Some of you might remember him from when we first met, but...” Anders sighed deeply. “Before Karl was made Tranquil, he was... he was my first love, a long, long time ago. He deserved better, so I decided to give his name to our son.”

Rashia nodded solemnly. “I remember Karl. He made the best sweet cakes.” She grinned, and suddenly her eyes lit up. “I think I still have the recipe. I’ll send it to you sometime, and you can teach him how to make them.” 

Anders nodded in thanks.

“And the other girl?” Merrill asked.

“Ella,” Fenris supplied, picking her up and holding her for the others to see.

“Anders said something about it being one of your suggestions, and that we should thank you for it.” 

Merrill’s face immediately flushed and she tried to cover it with her hands.

“Oh! I... well. I–I didn’t quite expect that, um... ah...” She tittered a bit before she cleared her throat and composed herself, gently touching Anders’ arm.

“It’s a lovely name. Ella. You’re quite welcome.”

“Well,” Varric interrupted them, “we should let Blondie and Broody be. Maybe we’ll come back later.” Anders chuckled. “Yes, I think I’d like that. I need to eat, and the little ones probably do too. Oh, and someone find Sebastian and thank him? Where is he, by the way?”

“Passed out on a sofa downstairs,” Bethany answered him. “Poor man looked exhausted. Happy, but exhausted.”

“Well let’s leave them be, guys,” Marian announced with a tone of voice that brokered no room for argument. “They’ll still be here later on, and there’s much to do in the city...” 

“Yeah, like paperwork,” Varric snickered. “Cause it looks to me like Curly’s going to support you for Viscount.” Marian groaned as they all filed out. Rashia stayed behind briefly for a moment to hand Leandra off to Fenris, and then left to follow her cousins.

“Don’t remind me...” she lamented as her voice trailed down the hall.

Anders blinked after them in the stunned silence that followed.

“Marian? As Viscount?”

“Oh. Right. I forgot that bit.” 

Fenris went to close the door after everyone was finally gone, closing them off once more in their own little world. “Like I said, I only wanted the abridged version and I think Varric mentioned that once. Towards the end.”

“Well... things are certainly going to change around here, aren’t they?” Anders said, glancing between them. Fenris nodded. “They certainly are... but for the better, I think.”

Anders couldn’t have said it better if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was a wild ride, writing this. Be glad the title is something nice and fluffy, and not the working title of "In which Anders mostly spends the fic completely or semi-naked." XD Here are a couple of things to note:
> 
> \- Yes, having Anders give birth during the original game climax was intentional. Like most of the people in the Discord, I enjoy gently abusing Anders. Also I figured it would give me some great moments of tension/relief, especially when Marian comes back the second time. XD  
> \- Sebastian is basically Anders' midwife. This sort of came along with the first idea and the two were a package deal. It also gave me an excuse to keep him out of the Chantry conflict because I have a fondness for the idea of him, just not his writer and how his character was handled. So I fixed it. :P  
> \- Elden, the omega boy, is from the 2nd fic in this series. I decided he was about twelve or thirteen in that fic, I think, which is why Anders makes the comment about him being too young to bet his clothing in Wicked Grace.  
> \- The sexes of the babies were decided using RANDOM.org. I used the coin flip to decide. Heads for girl, tails for boy. The names were chosen for precisely the reasons described, except Ella, which I picked from the list of names here on the Archive.  
> \- I spent at least a few hours looking at how the stages of birth usually progress. Some of the times might not be strictly accurate, but for the purposes of writing it for the fic, I figured it was fine. Multiples births aren't always done vaginally either, but I also used the A/B/O 'verse to give me a little wiggle room there too. Water births are also not always recommended (at least birthing babies in the water itself), which is why I have Anders use the chair instead, because you know, gravity helps. (Forget doing that shit lying down. People gave birth just fine sitting up, and in fact studies say it's better that way. But I'm going to shut up about that now, lol)
> 
> Um, so... yeah. I hope you enjoyed and someday I may write kid!fic for later installments but I go back to school next week and I wanted to go out with a bang. Also, want to tumble with me? I'm rather enamored with Dragon Age, so my blog's covered in it. Come say hi! I also talk about other things too. Come visit me at: http://timesorceror.tumblr.com/


End file.
